The present invention relates to an automotive seat reclining device capable of holding a seat back tightly at a desired angle with respect to a seat cushion even when a large load is applied to the seat back.
In recent years, it has become common practice for an automotive vehicle to use a seat back as a seat belt anchor although a vehicle center pillar is conventionally used as a seat belt anchor. When the seat back is used as the belt anchor, the inertia of a vehicle passenger is exerted onto the seat back in a direction that tilts the seat back toward the front or rear side in a vehicle collision so that the seat back receives a load much larger than conventionally assumed. An automotive seat reclining devices is thus required to be able to lock the seat back in position even in such a case.